


Stiles Introduces Eau de Halinski

by waitingtobewritten



Series: Stiles fails at pack mom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Possessive Behavior, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles organises a beach day for the pack but yet again traumatises his 'pups' when he and Derek abuse the beach blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Introduces Eau de Halinski

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot, just some cute Sterek and family pack feels :)

Stiles introduces Eau de Halinski

Stiles followed Derek out into the garage where he was sorting through the mess and looking for the games he claimed Stiles had left in there. He hefted up a large box, the weight no problem for his werewolf strength and Stiles had to restrain a moan as the motion stretched his mate’s shirt tight against his back, the muscles defined clearly. Stiles licked his lips as he took another step towards Derek, his body already heating up with the proximity to his mate.

“Stiles, I can smell you over here, so sweet, so hot for me.”

Stiles swallowed loudly as the dark growl filled the room. The house was empty as the pack were out for the day, leaving their Alpha’s to prepare for the next pack outing. Stiles, acting as caretaker for his ‘puppies’ had decreed that they should go out as a family once a week and he wanted a change of scene for this weekend.

Derek turned to face Stiles, his blood boiling at the scent of his arousal and his wolf eager to claim his mate again. He stepped forward only to rock back as the younger male jumped at him, his weight easily held by Derek who groaned as Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and attacked his neck with human teeth, sucking hard, leaving a red mark that paled within seconds.

“Damn wolf healing, my marks never stay for long.”

“Stiles, you’ve got a permanent mark on my heart, and everyone who counts can smell your claim all over me.”

“Well that’s alright then. So long as they know you’re mine.”

Derek smirked at his mate’s possessiveness and held him closer, his hands gripping his hips as Stiles tightened his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Unable to stop himself, Derek slid his tongue in, chasing the unique taste of his mate, the kiss quickly becoming desperate and heated. Stiles broke away gasping, leaning back far enough in Derek’s arms to pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor, he chuckled as Derek’s eyes immediately dropped to the skin that had just been revealed, and his lips followed suit. He pressed kisses along Stiles’ jaw until he reached the skin just below his ear where he pressed his teeth teasingly into the flesh there, enjoying the moan as Stiles squirmed closer. He left a darkening mark of his own as licked and nibbled his way down the pale skin before the awkwardness of their position stopped his descent. He growled at the interruption, feeling more than hearing Stiles’ giggling. He looked around the garage before dropping Stiles to the floor and grabbing the rolled up fleece blanket, rolling it out flat on the floor, before grabbing his mate and settling them both on top.

Stiles pulled Derek back down, already desperate for the contact, his arms reaching around his mate as he stroked up and down his back, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off, relishing in the feel of the skin to skin contact. He rubbed up against the hard muscles, gasping as the motions pressed his erection tight to Derek’s abs. Derek groaned above him as the friction sent more heat to his already hard cock. He kissed his way down Stiles’ stomach and paused above his groin, smirking as his mate pushed up attempting to initiate contact. He hooked a finger over either side of Stiles’ trousers and boxers before pulling them off, and throwing them in the direction of the door. He wrapped a hand around Stiles and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, licking his lips to capture the taste there, before sucking in as much as he could, his free hand holding onto Stiles’ hip, controlling the power of his thrusts as he responded to the heat of Derek’s mouth.

Stiles moaned as Derek swirled his tongue exactly as he knew he liked and his hands fell to grasp the blanket beneath him.

“Derek, want you in me. Now.”

“Can’t. No lube, don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles groaned both in disappointment and ecstasy as Derek added his hand to the mix, he nodded and bucked his hips, seeking out more friction.

“Fine, this will do. For now.”

Derek grinned at the disgruntled look on his mate’s face and continued with the blow job he was giving, liking how their scents mixed and Stiles panted his name. He could sense when Stiles was close and tightened his grip, sucking extra hard to ensure he caught every last drop.

Stiles smiled at Derek as he rose up to press a brief kiss to his lips, feeling him hard against his thigh.

“Go on big guy, you can come on me, I can see you’re dying too.”

Derek smirked as Stiles read him like the open book he was around his mate, his hand already around his aching cock, knowing it would not take him long, not with his mate’s scent in the air and a naked visual. He groaned as he came over Stiles, the sight and scent pleasing his wolf as he marks the human for all other wolves to see that he has been claimed.

Stiles looked down at the drying come on his stomach and grimaced, knowing he was not fooling Derek who could smell and feel his satisfaction at the primal marking. He stood up slowly, feeling his muscles ache from lying on the floor, the blanket having proven useless against the stone floor. He wanted a hot shower and a massage from his loving mate. Ignoring the look Derek shot him; he rolled the blanket up and put it back where it came from before opening the window to clear the air and scents as to not scar the puppies. He grabbed Derek’s hand and their clothes, and dragged him to the shower, kissing him every time he tried to speak, not wanting any distractions from their route.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles stretched as he climbed out of the car, the sun beating down on his back, and the sounds of everyone chatting around him. He turned to take in the sight of the beach before him; there was only a couple of other people as the beach was private and tucked away. He left Derek and the other super strength werewolves to grab the things as he found a good spot away from anyone else but directly in the sun and close to the sea. He smiled at his mate who seemed preoccupied as he stared at the pile of things everyone had just dumped next to Stiles.

Isaac grabbed the hamper and set it under the umbrella that Lydia had just set up to protect her fair skin. He watched Erica and Boyd grab the volleyball net to go and set up a couple of yards away, chuckling as they called to Derek to help them as they got tangled in the netting. Stiles pulled off his shirt and scrunched it up to use as a pillow as he lay back in the warm sand, the sun leaving him feeling drowsy. Not two minutes later, he shot upright as a yell pierced the air. Scott was staring down at a blanket in disgust, his nose wrinkled, his shout causing the other wolves to run over. Stiles watched as they grimaced and started to grumble as well, though Scott looked the most betrayed. Stiles look over to Derek confused, until he recognised the dark pattern of the blanket in question; he raised an eyebrow to his mate who nodded his face impassive though Stiles could detect a hint of pride.

“Aw, Scotty boy, you don’t like the Eau de Halinski? Or Scent de Sterek?”

“Stiles! How could you? You knew this was the beach blanket!”

Stiles shrugged, he had been too distracted to notice what blanket he was using but one glance at Derek showed that he had known and in a flash, Stiles remembered how Derek had tried to tell him something before he had been dragged into the shower. At Derek’s raised eyebrow, Stiles blushed. So maybe he was a bad pack mom when he was distracted by Derek’s perfect body, who could blame him? Shaking his head, he stood to grab the offending blanket and lie it our flat before grabbing his smiling mate and pushing him down onto the blanket, dropping down to lie next to him.

“Personally, I think it smells good.”

He looked up to find everyone staring at him before they ran back to the volleyball net, their exasperation with their alphas clear.

Stiles looked up to find Derek was watching him, he smiled at his wolf, pecking him quickly before snuggling in to watch the volleyball game, happy to see everyone getting along and the pack as one. 


End file.
